Russian Roulette
by maidenpride
Summary: I'm back...we'll sort of...I'm beginning a new thread. I have a good feeling about this piece. Takes place around season 7. Pretty much an AU type of thing...read it, try it on for size...
1. Extraordinary and Deadly

… "911. This is Joanne speaking, what is your emergency?"

"There has been an accident…gas…smoke…can barely see…please help!"

"Sir, where are you at? Are you injured? Is anyone else there?"

"We're stuck on the 3rd floor…JAG HQ coughing can't breathe…"

"Sir, please remain on the line…can you tell me your name?"

"Admiral Chegwidden…"

"Ambulances are on there way, just hang on…focus on the sound of my voice…"

Earlier that day…

Everyone arrived as usual. Commander Turner called in sick; he picked up a bug on his last TAD assignment to Artic. Colonel Mackenzie showed up 10 minutes early and Commander Rabb was 10 minutes late. He managed to stroll into his office just early enough to grab his case files and head off to the morning meeting. As he walked in he noted Sturgis absence and cracked a joke about submariners. A few moments later Admiral Chegwidden came in looking a bit gruffy as usual. Until the JAG crew had had their first morning cup of coffee they were all a bit unpleasant to be around…nothing like a cranky SEAL who hasn't had his coffee to liven the team's morale. They had had a rough week, last week the all the cases were piling up since they were down two officers. While Sturgis was TAD, Bud was out doing is annual PT and hand gun qualifications. Mac and Harm seemed unable to agree on a deal for their clients and spent most of the week arguing in and out of the court room…par for the course.

The Admiral took his seat at the head of the conference room table with Rabb to his left and Mackenzie to his right. With Bud back, the Admiral began redistributing cases and research. Both Mac and Harm were able to unload a bit of behind-the-scenes work onto Bud—which all were hoping would alleviate some of the tension and frustration that remained stagnate in their offices…and lingered into the bullpen.

However, those closest to Rabb and Mackenzie, as close as they would let anyone get to them, all knew that the only way the tension in the office would subside is for them to finally sit down and talk about their relationship. They had been partners for over 6 years now, and it was becoming apparent that if they continued to ignore the "spark" between them that it was going to burnout, and they'd lose something special, something rare. Their relationship was at a crucial turning point…it could go one of three ways…good, bad, or ugly. Everyone in the office tried to place bets and make heads or tails of the "star-crossed lovers," but they always came up short. Every once in awhile they would both drop their armor and swords and just be flesh…enjoy the moment and live as they both love. Over the years they have shared impassioned embraces, tear-jerking kisses, and seductive glances, yet it appears as though neither one truly knows what the other is thinking after all these years. Granted human emotion is a bitch to foretell…it's like playing Russian roulette, where losing your heart is just as bad as losing your life. Today started out in its usual way, but as always true to form—life has a way of throwing you a curve ball and making the usual extraordinary and deadly.


	2. Blurring Colors

Harm and Mac could barely stand to look at one another, glancing up only briefly exchanging hurried glances. They focused most of their attention to shifting and moving the files around in front of them—idle hands. Admiral Chegwidden was tempted to intervene, but was afraid bring up the issue now in front of their peers would only make the situation worse, and deep the chasm that seemed to not only to be a void in their minds but their hearts as well.

AJ's POV

Life was such a crap-shoot…_like mama always said life is like a box of chocolates you never know whatcha gonna get._ AJ as well as many other members of his staff would have wagered that the two of them would have gotten together after only a few short weeks of working together. Their TAD's took them all over the world, many times throwing them together…yet they always seemed to walk out with less resolution to their relationship and more layers of "complications." Every time the two of them went on an investigation together everyone was sure they would come back as an item, two peas in a pod, a force to be reckoned with. The funny thing is, they were all those things already. They aren't a pair to be messed with, they share a lot of history and have common pasts that have linked them together, and most importantly when the shit hits the fan as it inevitably does there is no one else they'd rather have standing with them (or holding them up) than the other. Wasn't that the definition of a relationship? There are married people in this world that have been together for 50 years that don't have the closeness or the history or the love that these two have for one another. Sure I'd like to see them get married and have children…but at what cost? I would rather see them happy as they are with the status quo in place, than to have them become a couple (in the traditional sense) and see all that destroyed. Let nature take its course, if it's in the cards then so be it…we all must stop forcing the issue.

End AJ's POV

Harriet looked up and around the room, cheery as usual. How one woman could smile that early in the morning baffled her fellow officers…none of whom we're morning people. See glanced at the negative looks being thrown like daggers across the table, and looked expectantly towards AJ telling him with her eyes to do something. He looked back, removed his glass and silently and subtly shook his head no. A moment later the meeting was over and the staff began making quick exits, no one wanting to get added workload. As they all hurried towards the door, Mac began collecting her files and Harm was finishing up his notes, both procrastinating their exit for some reason, so AJ urged the staff out the door, hoping that the two might work out their current difference if just left alone. The door closed quietly behind AJ, leaving the two officers to themselves. They each stole what they had hoped was an unseen glance at the other. One could tell from the softness in their eyes that they hated being torn apart by disagreements. They both spoke up at the same time, creating an odd sense of awkwardness and yet at the same time familiarity. They found in interesting that after knowing one another for so many years that they could still feel uneasy with one another.

"Harm?"

"Mac?"

They said at the same time.

"You first."

"No, you go ahead."

They each chimmed in. With another unease chuckle Mac started in with her apology.

"Harm, I hate it when we fight…and the rest of the staff really hates it when we fight, have you noticed how they seem to flee the room once we enter it?"

"I know, Mac, I know…our personalities are just too strong, and we are both just so stubborn that neither of us wants to 'cave in' and admit that they were wrong."

"We really should try and work on that, for everyone's sake. We are a really good team Harm, you and I should really use our 'powers' for good and not evil."

The little joke made them both give a quick laugh, helping to lighten the mood a bit. So many times the two of them are always so serious…with their jobs and careers it is understandable---but to a degree. They finished packing their things and headed towards the door Mac being a gentle-woman and Harm a gentleman they both grab for the door to open it for the other. Their hands touch for a second causing them to pull back as if they touched fire—and in a way they had.

"Allow me Mac." Harm said as he reached out for the door knob, pulling it open and gesturing for her to move out into the hallway.

"Why thank you." Mac remarked with a sarcastic tone causing them both to laugh. It never took them that long to slip right back into the ease of one another, the ease of familiarity and comfort once they had gotten over an argument.

"So…we should probably meet up to discuss the Jacobsen case at some point in time Mac…I know we've gotten a different outlook on how to handle this, but we both have the same ultimate goal—to keep our client out of Leavenworth."

"I know…I know." Mac said with a hint of sadness that so quickly after coming to a place of relaxation with one another they went right back to work. She sighed knowing that that was and would be the case for a long time…work was always going to be there, two steps ahead of them putting up road blocks. "How about we meet for lunch?" Mac figured that getting out of the office environment and discussing the case over a nice meal might ease the tension and make the conversation more productive and less "attacking."

Harm sensing Mac's reasons for suggesting lunch agreed, realizing that the way to complete forgiveness was Mac's stomach. "That's fine Mac, what do you say to 1300?"

"That's fine, see you later Harm…I'm off to court."

"Bye, good luck against Roberts…he really has become a fine attorney and a fine officer."

"He's much more than that, but he is most definitely a worth opponent. See you this afternoon."

And with that Mac head towards the courtroom, and Harm to his office, each feeling as though a weight had been removed from their shoulders. Whenever they fought it tore them to shreds on another level—emotionally.

The table was now in play, spinning around and around. The black and red squares became blurred into one continuous stream of color. Life had such a dizzying effect one minute you can't stand your best friend and the next you wanted to kiss them. The ball rolls and rolls and where it will stop no one knows, yet many try and guess…but watch out if you guess wrong and lose, you will lose big…


End file.
